


Some Assembly Required

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [23]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami attempts to assemble cribs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #425 'Bed.'

“Argh! Why is this so difficult?” cried Cami in frustration.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?” asked Davina from where she sat in the corner of the nursery, watching her wife attempt to assemble a crib. “I really think this is a two-person job.”

“Not when one of those people is seven months pregnant with twins, it isn’t” puffed Cami. “I have a Master’s degree in psychology; surely I can figure this out.”

Cami stayed up late that night assembling both cribs. And, if after Cami left for work the next day, Davina had Marcel and Josh come over and reassemble the cribs properly, Cami was none the wiser.


End file.
